It Never Was Started
by The Gone Angel
Summary: "Fine," she muttered. "It never was started." "Promise me you'll become the best leader." "Of course, mother." Ivypool has a mate, but is it her mate?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**I've gotta get started on Leaders of Randomness, but I'm writing a one-shot to clear my mind.**

* * *

Ivypool stared lovingly at the five beautiful kits. _Her_ kits. Their father, Foxleap, stared at the five with fatherly concern.

"Will they be okay?" Foxleap asked.

"Of course, silly," purred Ivypool, wrapping her tail around their tiny bodies, which were squirming for milk.

"Well, what are their names?" Foxleap mewed. She smiled, looking at them again, but suddenly frowned, a shock wave screamed through her soul. Hawkfrost. Redwillow. Brokenstar. Mapleshade. At least the last one looked fine. They all looked like her beautiful, innocent kits. She felt a deep pang in her chest. Hawkfrost. That handsome tom who she thought was a StarClan cat. _  
_

"Redkit for that reddish brown tom-kit with green eyes." Ivypool meowed. Her soul kept tugging.

"Oh, for Redtail. I see," mused Foxleap. No, it's Redwillow, dear Foxleap.

"Hawkkit for the dark brown tom-kit," Ivypool mewed softly. Foxleap frowned, but stayed silent.

"Maplekit for the ginger and white she-kit." She meowed.

Foxleap stared at her, and exploded. "STOP!"

Ivypool flinched. "Foxleap..."

"No! Your still loyal to the Dark Forest! Why name kits after members? Why Hawkfrost, Mapleshade, and the new member, _Redwillow?"_

She hissed, unsheathing her claws. "Maybe because the names suit them!"

Foxleap growled, walking out of the den. "It's over, Ivypool."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Fine," she muttered. "It never was started."

Foxleap raced out of the nursery, and scrambled towards the warriors den. Ivypool sighed, feeling more heart broken.

"That's it," she snarled, turning towards the two remaining kits. She looked straight at the tom-kit that looked like Brokenstar. "Brokenkit and...Heartkit."

The white and gray she-kit looked up, yawning and wiggling back towards Ivypool. She named them after her broken heart, and the sorrow she felt. She SHOULD have kept herself with Hawkfrost.

* * *

"Redkit_**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be Dovewing_. _I hope Dovewing will pass down all she knows on to you," _Bramblestar announced. "Dovewing, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lionblaze, and you have shown yourself to be a great hunter and a noble warrior. You will be the mentor of Redpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Redpaw."

"Redpaw! Redpaw! Redpaw!" cheered the clan, while Foxleap and a few others glared up at him. Redpaw touched his nose to Dovewing's, and sat down quietly. Ivypool watched proudly. Her kits grew to be apprentices.

Hawkpaw got Squirrelflight, Maplepaw got Leafpool, Brokenpaw got Lionblaze, and Heartpaw got Cloudtail.

They stood proudly, absorbing the praise of their clan.

* * *

Ivypool leaped up onto the ledge, and whispered in Bramblestar's ear. Her voice was as soft as honey. "I'll choose their names. Redshadow, Hawknight, Maplestream, Brokensoul, and Heartfall."

"Um..." Bramblestar shifted his paws. "Redshadow, Hawknight, Maplestream, Brokensoul, and Heartfall. Those are your names." He awkwardly walked to his den, not glancing back.

* * *

Ivypool noticed he forgot most of the ceremony, and most cats were snickering.

Cloudtail growled at his old apprentice, who smiled at him. Maplestream walked over to Leafpool, who nodded at her.

"Good job, Maplestream." Leafpool mewed.

"You too, for being a great mentor," Maplestream replied softly, her voice light and silky.

"Mapleshade, follow your heart." Leafpool purred, and walked away.

"Wait! Leafpool!" Maplestream called. "My name isn't Mapleshade!"

* * *

"Promise me you'll become the best leader," rasped Ivypool.

"Of course, mother," Hawkstar replied.

As he left the den, her last, faint words were, "Hawkfrost, you could have done what my son did."

And her breathing became shallow, till her last gasp for air was gone.

Ivypool, mother of Hawkfrost's kits, had died.

* * *

**Have fun reading it. :P**

**The ending IS a bit weird, but those were Hawkfrost's and Ivypool's kits, not Foxleap's and Ivypool's kits. **

**Remember whenever she replied, "It wasn't even started."**

**Yep. Her mate IS Hawkfrost.**


End file.
